We're Okay, Right?
by Happyness
Summary: My take on how Point of View should have really ended.. and from there on it's gonna be an AU story!
1. We're Okay, Right?

**We're ****Okay, Right?**

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own them, won't ever, stop nagging me about that… It depresses me.

**Rating:** G.. I think.. yeah, totally G..

**Warning:** This is a SJ story.. If you don't like the pairing,.. then just piss off instead of sulking about it..

**A/N:** Okay, So I just though they brushed the events of **Point of View**, far too quickly under the table. I mean the look on Sam's face when Jack and her alternate kissed. I mean come on.. There's no way in hell they just could have shoved that under the table, along with all the other ridiculous things they shoved under the table and labelled as, "_Things we never mention or acknowledge again_" I just felt highly unsatisfied with the ending.. and I'm not sure if this is going to be a one shot or an AU story, because I just suck at finishing stories.. But I just had to write this. Yeah at 3:58 in the morning.. I know I'm crazy, but it seems my muse only swings by on the most ridiculous hours of the day.. Enjoy!

* * *

With a soft swishing sound the clear reflection of the long haired Samantha disappeared and Sam found herself looking back at her short haired, clad in military issued BDU, self. Her eyes wide with confusion as images of her alternate and the Colonel forced it's way into her brain, revisiting the moment of seconds before. 

"I want this thing destroyed immediately. I don't care what it's made of. Some lines are just not meant to be crossed ever again."

She vaguely registered the General's words as her confused eyes travelled up to the upper corner of the mirror, brown eyes were softly studying her expression and noting her crumbling walls.

"Excuse me, Sir."

She managed to get out, turning away from the mirror, highly intend on leaving the room. Feeling the need for some welcomed privacy after the disturbing façade of what had just happened swallowed her consciousness whole.

But her words and discomfort went unnoticed by the General as well as Daniel. Who by then had assumed a face of pure disbelieve.

"General you can't do that. This artefact is worth a fortune of knowledge, there's so much we can learn from it."

Sam briefly acknowledged Daniel's protest as a small buzzing sound took hold of her hearing and a slight panicking feeling washed over her body like a cold wind. She could feel the stare of the Colonel burn on her back as his unvoiced words remained present, while Daniel pleaded his case with the General.

"Dr. Jackson we cannot have a situation like this compromise the base again. The risks are far too great."

Silently leaving the room, Sam let out a shaky sigh. She had to pull herself together. It was not like she hadn't been in more emotionally depriving situations before. This situation had merely scratched the surface of far more draining moments she had been through since she started working for the SGC.

"I realize it's risky, but aren't you willing…"

Daniel's words disappeared behind the next corridor that came into view. And Sam's pace slightly increased as a claustrophobic need for isolation temporarily filled her mind.

What had he been thinking? Right in front of her.

She hastily shook her head not noticing the airman she stumbled into as she desperately reached the elevator. She gave him an apologetic look and slammed the button, urging the red elevator light to swish off and the doors to swing open.

He'd welled hope in her being. False hope she was certain. He'd kissed Samantha, her alternate, out of pity. She was sure he had. Nonetheless, hope had welled inside her and she cursed herself for such foolish feelings. He did not look at her in that way. She knew that much. And she did not dare dwell on the thought either, she needed to focus on her work.

Their next mission briefing was coming around the corner soon. And it had already been rescheduled due to these familiar visitors. Yes, they'd seem familiar in every aspect possible, but those aspects had been nothing more than a well hidden deception.

The elevator doors smoothly swished open and Sam looked up, the movement causing all of her musings to fly from her mind.

She slowly got into the empty cart, raking a hand over her face. She was not going to give into these feelings, Samantha Carter did not present her emotions on a silver platter. And unlike her alternate, she would not show a raw sense of lose when in the presence of her CO. She would not show any kind of emotion.

The grey sombre doors moved to close. And Sam didn't caught the movement of the firm hand that withheld the elevator from moving up to the level where the solitude of her lab could help her sort out her confusion.

In fact she only moved her head up when the sound of her CO's voice caught her attention.

"Where's the fire, Major?"

"Sir?" She spoke. Wanting nothing more than to escape the daunting eyes of her superior officer as the elevator doors closed shut behind him.

"You left in such a hurry, you could have made a whirlwind blush."

A haunting smile crossed her face as she acknowledged his attempt at a light hearted conversation. And although at any other day she would have welcomed his way of lightening uptight moods. At the moment she only wished to get as far from him as the confined corners of the base complex would allow her to get.

"I forgot I'd left something important in my lab." She lied. Wishing she'd come up with something better as the disbelieving gaze of the Colonel bore into the debts of her blue eyes.

He slowly turned away from her, nodding slightly as he studied the grey doors in front of him.

Sam welcomed the few seconds of silence he'd chosen to fall in. Although the uncomfortable atmosphere lay heavy in the air, talking seemed far more awkward than the silence she now had to endure.

"Listen, Carter." His voice sounded serious as he sought out her eyes. And she swallowed as she saw a brief glimmer of concern in his brown gaze. Concern for a friend. That's right, Sam. A friend.

"Is everything okay between us?" His eyes begged for some kind of acknowledgement.

"I mean, is this going to form any problems between us?"

"I don't know what you're referring to, sir. You merely comforted a grieving person, I probably would have done the same in your position." She stonily replied.

Not letting her emotions control her. She was acting like some adolescent kid. She had to get over it. Move on. It was nothing, just a stupid kiss, and technically it hadn't even been her. Yes, this person shared exactly the same DNA, the same parents, brother, hell their childhoods probably had been very similair. But it hadn't been her. Because what had made that person different from her were the choices she had made in her life that finally proved who she really was.

"I see." The Colonel softly replied, balancing up and down on the balls of his feet to hide the discomfort he felt gnawing at his untrained abilities to show any kind of openly affection.

"So, we're okay, right?" His need for confirmation brought a smile to Sam's lips. Even through the haze of confusion and doubt he always managed to pull her out of the most devastating fits of a crisis and made her laugh, if only for an instant of something as short as a split second.

Sam sighed. And turned her eyes to him, slowly nodding as the elevator announced her arrival, and the heavy doors swished open.

"Yes, sir."

She turned away, exiting the lift. His eyes on her retreating form. And he knew they were anything but even the slightest bit okay.


	2. Silent Musings

Chapter 2: Silent Musings.

_A/N: OMG… seriously. I just gotta say this. This is the first time, in like ever I've written such a long chapter. I know it's ridiculous really. But it's true. I don't know where this idea came from, and frankly hadn't it been for the reviews, I would have just left this story as a one shot and moved on. But now I'm actually enjoying writing a somewhat longer story. Although I've still gotta warn you, and I'll just keep repeating this so you can't hold this against me. I am a crappy writer, I am of the worst kind! Because I've never, in my whole life (except from the one shot stories) finished a story. This is a new challenge.. Although no, not really because I wrote seven chapters for a "The sound of music" story (which I still haven't finished) So you have been warned. It's a big question mark. I don't know if I'm gonna finish what I started. I want to.. But it's not my "wanting to", that is the problem. It's my "being able to find time and interest" thingy that is the problem here. So oh well, enjoy this chapter. And remember. Reviews are my drug!_

* * *

"…all I'm saying is that we could have learned far more from it than we could have possibly imagined, Jack. I mean think about it. It saved us from the Goa'uld once. Who's to say it can't do that again? And now we've wasted that chance, threw it away, something that someday could have saved the world a second time and I just think General….…"

"Daniel!"

Jack roughly cut his friend off before he got the chance to lance a theory that would probably have him sit and re-chew his fruit loops in the commissary for at least another hour.

"Does this face look like it cares?" He threw in Daniel's direction giving him one of his sarcastic glances and absentmindedly throwing his hands in the air as to forcefully reinforce his statement.

"Don't you feel the least bit aggravated about this, Jack?"

Daniel curiously looked up, noting that the question he'd just asked his friend probably had an obvious answer to it. Of course Jack didn't care. He didn't see the significance of ancient artefacts like he, himself did. How important history was. How it all was connected to each other and might hold the answer to defeating and ending the war against the Goa'uld. He sometimes wished Jack could look at the bigger picture instead of babbling along about stronger weapons they needed to, and he quote; "_Crush those little snakeheads to oblivion and back._"

"Erhm, no. I don't. Hammond's right, some lines are not meant to be crossed."

He gazed back at his fruit loops, dipping his spoon back in his bowl, and shoving the food aside. His hunger gone as he yet again pondered the feelings Carter's alternate had stirred in him. Carter or Dr. Carter, whatever. Had been right, he'd never really stopped and thought about being married again. Not after what had happened to Charlie. He had accepted the fact that rotting away at his age, filled with guilt and anger, was going to work for him. Life had had other plans, though. And since he started working for the SGC more than three and a half ago, he'd had the feeling he could actually make a difference. Although saving the world day in day out was getting a tiny bit cliché, he had to admit. And being confronted by someone from an alternate reality? Who had been married to him for over a year? And had by all means been no one other than his loyal 2IC. Damn confusing, no kidding.

Frowning slightly Daniel gave Jack a stubborn look. Of course he was glad. A deceased friend had practically risen from the dead. Okay maybe not in so many ways, Daniel had to admit. But it had certainly felt like that. And two Sam's? Woah, talk about strange. And had she not been married to the alternate of the man sitting across from him? Sure, Jack was happy. The less he had to deal with uncomfortable situations like that the better. Daniel knew this about his friend.

"She really got to you, didn't she?"

Feeling the mood between them swift, Jack penetrated him with a dark glance.

"Who?" He said nonchalantly, ignoring the look on Daniels face.

"Come on, Jack. Even you can't be that shallow."

"I can assure you, Daniel. I am deeply shallow. Who?"

Daniel sighed, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration as he raked his brain to find appropriate words that would carefully voice his thoughts about last weeks events. Jack O'Neill did not talk about his feelings, and it seemed unlikely he would give into his observation with just a flick of a hand.

"You two were married." He tried to go for the obvious first, look at how that would turn out.

A smile played on Jack's lips as he shifted his sight back to Daniel.

"Wonder how drunk she was when she told him yes."

Ignoring his sarcastic humour, he went on.

"And in the reality I visited, you were engaged."

Jack's eyes darkened as it became obvious where this conversation was headed. Dangerous territory, Daniel knew better than to enter without having a very, very good reason.

"Your point being, Daniel…"

"All I'm saying is that the heart of the situation might have affected you more than you care to let on, and if so, I understand."

"Daniel.." Jack's eyes narrowed even further. Darkly looking up at his friends, daring him to utter another word.

"Jack, I'm just…."

"Do not, under any circumstances, finish that sentence!"

"But I'm just…"

"Gah!" Holding up a finger he angrily glowered at Daniel. The man had no right whatsoever to but into his personal life. They may be friends, but this went way beyond the borders he even permitted his thoughts to linger. There were regulations to consider. It was best to ignore the situation than let any word slip or conversation form about such improper musings.

Stubbornly Daniel looked back at Jack. A staring contest between them was slowly created, as seconds merged into minutes and the two men just stubbornly sat and angrily stared at each other, neither of them looking away.

Daniel didn't let himself get easily run by anymore. And he sure as hell didn't like to be cut off so brutally. Even if it had been Jack, who often made him swallow his own pride by the sarcastic comments the Colonel hid himself behind.

"O'Neill. Daniel Jackson."

Teal'c had arrived at their table, looking curiously from one men to the other. Raising an eyebrow at the anger they were both directing towards each other, as neither looked up to acknowledge his presence.

"Teal'c buddy, what's up?" O'Neill lightly said. Not looking up from where his eyes were still angrily penetrating Daniel's.

Raising another eyebrow, Teal'c followed the scene in front of him.

"I am well, O'Neill." He finally said, after neither men seemed to feel the need to explain their actions any further.

"Is this some kind of human bonding ritual, Daniel Jackson?" He finally diverted his attention towards the young archaeologist. Sensing he might not get a satisfying answer from O'Neill.

At long last Daniel Jackson seemed to lose interest in the contest and looked away from O'Neill, directing his attention to the big Jaffa.

"Ha! I win!" Jack merrily announced, causing Daniel to roll his eyes.

"Grow up, Jack."

"You're a bad loser, Daniel. It doesn't really suit you."

Not repeating his question, Teal'c decided the banter between his team mates had lasted long enough. He had long since given up on the need to understanding the people of the Tauri. And deciding the glaring contest between O' Neill and Daniel Jackson had only been of a friendly nature, he turned his attention to both of them, intend on telling them the real reason for his sudden interruption.

"General Hammond wishes to speak with you, O'Neill. He tells me he has some vital information concerning our next mission to PX4-735, he informed me it is of the utmost importance that he converses with you first about this matter."

Jack's eyebrows shut up, almost disappearing under his hairline, as he considered the information Teal'c had presented him with.

"I thought we talked everything through during the briefing this morning?"

"Apparently new information has since then presented itself."

Jack nodded, rising from his seat.

"Thanks, bud"

He slammed Teal'c on his back and turned around to leave. Absentmindedly waving a hand behind him."

"See ya, Danny."

Daniel shook his head. He probably would never fully understand the need Jack felt for hiding normal human emotions.

"Bye, Jack." He answered and turned his attention back to Teal'c.

"Now about human bonding rituals, you know there are several…"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and clasped his hands behind his back as he respectfully listened to Daniel Jackson's words about human bonding rituals.

This day proved to be a very long one indeed.

* * *

"General. You wanted a word?"

General Hammond looked up from the white pages he'd been studying. SG-2's report on their latest mission. Frankly he had a hard time concentrating on the words in front of him and was glad for the interruption Colonel O'Neill provided.

"Yes, Colonel, sit down. I am afraid I have some disturbing news."

Jack's eyebrows rose in interest, a look he always assumed whenever Hammond was about to tell him bad news. He sat down on the chair across from the General, silently fumbling with the side of the green cotton jacket he was wearing. Bad news was never fun to listen to. He only hoped they could do something about it.

"I just got word from SG-3, they're still on P4X-735, the planet you and your team are scheduled to go to this afternoon. Apparently the people on that planet were not satisfied enough with the resources and technology we have to offer them in return for their supply of Naquadah. They heard Major Warren talk about nuclear weapons, earth possess. And they're not settling for any thing less. I already told them we are not willing to trade our nuclear weaponry for the Naquadah. And before you say anything, Jack..."

The General raised his voice sensing the need for Jack to interrupt his superior.

"We've been down this road before, these people are at war with each other, their technological development lays at least a hundred years behind our own. We don't know why they're at war and we can't interfere. We've offered them our standard weaponry and ten authorized gate addresses, which at first they did accept, but that was before they heard about our nuclear weaponry. Until we give them exactly what they want they're holding SG-3 hostage."

Hammond finished with a sigh, seeing anger flash across O'Neill's face.

"They're doing what?!"

He began. Not caring if his loud words would get him reprimanded.

Those damned aliens. They always found a way to annoy the crap out of him. If it weren't little snake heads trying to take over the universe it were peaceful looking humans whom only thought of destroying all that was good.

"With all due respect, sir. We're talking about the welfare of our men here, if these people want to blow themselves up so badly why don't we just give them what they want and get SG-3 the hell out of there?"

Hammond raked a hand over his tired face and stared blankly at the officer in front of him. He knew Jack would suggest such radical solutions. But like any other officer, the Colonel also knew his words were only spoken out of anger. They could not make such major decisions involving the survival of an entire race. No, there were different solutions for a situation like this, and as though Jack had read his mind he determinedly added;

"When do we have a go, sir?"

"Right away, Colonel. Assemble your team, you have a go effective immediately."

"Yes, Sir."

Jack forcefully pushed himself up from his seat determinedly backing out of the door. His command mask firmly in place intent on bringing all of SG-3 back, and lock that damn gate address, even if it meant he had to do it personally. But before he left the room he turned around one last time and gave Hammond the reassuring words he always did when ready to embark on a rescue mission.

"We'll get them back, General."

Hammond nodded his head and gave Jack a faint smile of acknowledgement. If he didn't believe Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 to be capable of getting his men back, he just as well could file his retirement and quit the air force all together. Hammond often thought SG-1 was the only reason he still believed miracles were possible. And he could only thank the Gods for having such a fine team under his command.

"I have no doubt about that whatsoever, Colonel."

No, no doubt whatsoever. Only concern. Recent events still hadn't really fade away and he knew it had left SG-1 more emotionally vulnerable than they would care to admit or show.

And as the door across from him closed, and the hasting footsteps of Colonel O'Neill fade, he only hoped his two finest officers could deal with those emotions.

* * *

"Damn it."

Sam muttered under her breath as fell to the ground, her knees scratching the rocky surface of the road. A tingling pain rippled through her hands as she landed on them and blood quickly pushed its way through the hurtful scrapes she had inflicted upon herself the moment she fell.

Great. Another injury she could add to her long list of physical traumas, she thought sarcastically. Quickly scrambling to her feet and hastily brushing the dirt from her hands, she hoped none of her team mates had noticed she'd slightly fallen behind.

No such luck. The Colonel's eyes locked with hers as she looked up from her hands. Feeling a blush of embarrassment creep up her face, she quickly looked away and started examining her MP-5, checking if the safety lock was still firmly held in place.

"You okay, Carter?"

"Sure, just a bump in the road, sir. I've been through worse."

She answered him, once more looking up, her embarrassment not entirely gone. Nodding he turned back, resuming the quiet pace in which both of them had reside the moment they'd arrived on the planet. Teal'c and Daniel were both walking farther ahead of them, apparently discussing the many rituals Jaffa had to go through while living on Chulak.

Sam softly cursed the uncomfortable air that lay between them. Their friendship had slowly gotten more strained as the days after the events of their last adventure had passed. Formality between them now seemed the main priority in maintaining their friendship. If she could still call it a friendship. Lately she felt like every word they spoke, ever look they gave each other, and every accidental touch, meant careful consideration and a hell of a lot energy. A part of her wanted to address and acknowledge the heavy tension. Another part of her, the logical side of her brain, thought better, and told her best to ignore the situation as regulations lay strictly between such an improper desire to find out what it meant.

"Say, Sam."

Daniel threw over his shoulder.

"How far is that village anyway? I can't see anything but rocks and more dirt up this road for as far as I can see."

"Well, actually Daniel. The village SG-3 is being held captive lies at least another fifty kilometres from here."

Daniel's eyes widened slightly as Sam's words hit meaning in his head. If that were true that meant they were walking down this road for at least another day. Why did no one mention this to him before? Not that it made any difference anyway. But at least then he'd been prepared.

"Great. Means we're camping tonight, doesn't it?"

Camping outside in the woods, wasn't something Daniel preferred doing, although his parents used to drag him along on archaeological hiking trips through the jungles of Africa, whenever they got the chance. Ever since his allergies had taken over his ability to control his sneezing or make his eyes all sore, puffy and red. He'd rather stayed behind and avoid the woods any chance he got. This was going to be one hell of a long night.

"Yes, it does, Danny boy." Jack grinned up at him, answering his obvious question with a knowing glance in his eyes.

"Remember to sneeze away from me tonight if you want to share a tent with me."

Daniel glowered at the fact of sharing a tent with Jack while he couldn't even control the simplest thing as a sneeze attack. He had done that once before, which ended in him being thrown out of the tent by Jack. He would rather avoid such a particular thing from happening again.

"I think I'm gonna camp with, Teal'c tonight. You can share a tent with Sam. I don't want you to throw me out again like you did last time, and Teal'c won't notice me when he's in a deep state of Kel'no'reem, besides he's on the first watch tonight."

"Daniel Jackson is correct." Teal'c nodded his agreement.

Jack momentarily felt his insides squirm at the thought of sharing a tent with his 2IC. It was not like he hadn't camped with Carter before. He liked camping with Carter, he had to remind himself. Sometimes they even had conversations he could keep up with. He enjoyed those conversations, knowing that because of them their relationship had not stayed platonic and professional but had evolved into a friendship. Something he had resented to accepted when he first had been forced to take her to Abydos. Now he was actually starting to like the company of this crazy astrophysicist, maybe a little bit too much. No! He would not let his thoughts dwell on that. Out of the question.

"Jack? Earth to Jack. You okay?"

Daniel's voice drowned out his silent musings and he quickly pushed back his thoughts. He would deal with this later. Now they only had to concentrate on that dang long road in front of them and saving SG-3.

"Yeah, peachy."

Came his careless reply, pushing his MP-5 higher up his shoulder and turning away from Teal'c and Daniel, taking the lead, not catching Daniel's suspicious look as they all followed suit.

* * *

Poking another stick in the fire in front of him, Daniel absentmindedly took another sip from the hot cup of herbal tea they'd brought along. His face momentarily screwed up in disgust as the strong taste flooded his senses. He hated the air force standard herbal tea, he really had to remind himself to bring strawberry taste with him on their next mission. This was just too disgusting for words. Nevertheless he drank it. This planet was cold at night, even being so close to the fire a chill still managed to run up his spine.

"If we leave before sunrise tomorrow, we might be able to arrive in the village during the early afternoon."

He looked up, as Sam's words filled the comfortable silence between him and his team mates.

"Any idea how we're going to convince the villagers to let SG-3 go?"

Daniel inquired, looking from Sam to Jack. They often came up with the tactics, although Teal'c more than frequently also had a fair amount of clever strategies up his sleeve.

"Ask them _very_ friendly?"

Jack immediately replied, his words lingering on 'very', earning him a raised eyebrow from Teal'c

Sam ignored his comment and went on.

"General Hammond, advised us to talk to them first before proceeding to drastic measures. If that doesn't work…" She trailed. "Well, let's just say it's not going to be pretty."

Daniel nodded in understanding. He knew Sam was going to suggest this course of action. It was one of the worst things about this job. Killing people. People dying, all because of the Goa'uld. Although sometimes it was their fault, other times, times like these, it was the naivety of a race that forced them to take drastic decisions. And it were more often those times that were the hardest to live with.

"I'm going to bed." He finally announced after what felt like an eternity just gazing down at the flames that were warming his face and hands.

"Gonna need all the rest I can get." He reasoned and got up.

"'Night." He bit to his friends.

Sam nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Goodnight, Daniel."

"Sleep well, Daniel Jackson."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite! You never know what kind of reaction your allergies have to them. You might just sneeze and your tent collapses."

Daniel shook his head, giving Jack a cynical smile and turned around, stalking off to his tent.

"Thanks, Jack. I'll try to remember that." He called over his shoulder.

"Anytime, Danny."

Silence ascended once more as he, Carter and Teal'c remained seated around the fire. Carter sitting on a log, at least two meters away from him on the other side of the flames. Teal'c in between them. Silently studying his staff weapon.

Crumbling the paper cup he was holding in his hand he threw it in the fire, causing the flames to sizzle briefly as the last drops of tea he'd been drinking spilled out and vanished in the heat.

"I think I'm gonna follow Daniel's example for once." He then briefly announced, the silence driving him crazy. He looked from Teal'c to Carter before getting up, biding them a soft 'goodnight' and a big yawn.

As soon as the Colonel disappeared inside their tent, Sam stared down at the flames, for it seemed like the thousand time in the past hour and a half. Sleep had not yet consumed her mind. And she wondered if on this evening, it ever would. She'd hoped to get the second watch tonight. But Daniel had informed the team earlier today, he'd gladly take over from Teal'c because of his allergies. No, protests were spoken at his announcement. One of the things Sam Carter was not, was childish and persistent. Okay, maybe she was a little persistent. But having a too big a heart to tell Daniel no, she just let him have the watch. At least that meant she was getting the following watch on their next mission. That had to count for something.

"Major Carter. Maybe it is wise if you too retired for the night, a warrior needs her strength if she wishes to fight a battle tomorrow."

Sam smiled. Looking up at her friend she nodded her head.

"That eager to get rid of me, Teal'c?" She teasingly asked her friend.

But being Teal'c, Sam knew he would take her words serious. So it was no surprise to her when the big Jaffa raised an all too familiar eyebrow. A habit that did not seem to waver no matter how long he'd been with them.

"I am not, Major Carter, I am only implying that we need all of our strength in the morning."

"I know, Teal'c." Sam replied, and got up from her log.

"It was only a joke." She squeezed his shoulders as she passed him and caught the silent nod of her friend's head out of the corner of her eyes.

"Of course." He answered her.

She laughed, feeling a slight bubble of mirth pushing its way to her lips. The Jaffa still had so much to learn about humans, especially the joking part.

"See you in the morning."

"Sleep well, Major Carter.

She nodded. Sleep well. Sam inwardly shrugged at his words. Sleeping wouldn't be a problem, sleeping well, now that was a whole different case.

Kicking off her boots she opened the tent. Finding the Colonel lying on top of his sleeping bag, his cap draped over his eyes, legs comfortably crossed, but his breathing unsteady and far to irregular for her to believe he was already asleep.

She softly slipped of her jacket and crouched into her own sleeping bag, not wanting to disturb him in the least. Closing her eyes she sighed deeply. Even now the air felt tense, or maybe it was just an illusion her mind created, it seemed to do that a lot these days.

"'Night, Carter." She heard behind her. She swiftly looked to her side, seeing the Colonel's eyes look at her from under his cap. She softly smiled, allowing her eyes to linger a little bit too long before turning around, feeling her stomach constrict, she softly reprimanded herself.

"Goodnight, sir."

* * *

"Jack! Sam!"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, closed, opened and closed again. Sleep heavily present in every nerve of her body and she felt groggy as hell. Damn, how long had it been since she'd fallen asleep? The last thing she remembered before dozing off were Teal'c and Daniel, softly conversing outside their tent, apparently switching watch. Sleep hadn't come very soon last night and she guessed that she'd probably only slept for the bitter part of two small hours.

Opening her eyes once more she blurrily stared ahead of her, her vision still unfocused due to the lack of sleep. The one thing she was sure off was the darkness that still consumed the tent. Good, that meant it still was early morning, maybe just approaching dawn.

Her vision sharpened and only then she became aware of the brown and sleep driven, groggy eyes that stared back at her, only inches from her face. Their noses almost touching, she felt his breath collide with her cheeks. And as though her eyes forced his sleepiness away, they immediately widened.

Adrenaline suddenly rushed through her body and she quickly sat up. Unable to utter a word as she felt the need to control her abrupt rapid breathing.

Hell, what just happened? She heard her mind scream.

Apparently somewhere during the night they both had rolled over to the same side. Probably drawn towards each other because of the need to feel more heat, body heat, to be exact. This damn planet got very cold at night. She remembered herself shiver several times during the moments she'd lain awake. But that didn't explain the shock she had just seen in his eyes. It chilled her and she reached for her jacket, wrapping it securely around her.

"Jack! Sam! It's time to move, it's almost dawn!"

Daniel's voice filled the strained silence in the tent and reminded her why she'd awakened in the first place.

She heard her CO scrape his throat as he got up from his sleeping bag. Crouching down to open the tent, he disappeared behind the flaps.

"Damn it, Daniel!"

Jack screamed at his friend. Sam flinched at the sound of his angry and frustrated words. Frustration? Was that what she heard? Don't go there, Sam, a tiny voice in the back of her head whispered. The voice was right, she reasoned. With another sigh she slowly rose and scrambled to her feet, picking up the discharged boots outside the tent and shakily putting them on.

Damn, this planet was cold.

* * *

_Little extra note: Yeah, okay. I'm very sorry if you found any spell or gram mistakes. I tried to get out as many as I could find. But they still seem to slip through my hands like water and sand. So erhm… well.. just don't get too annoyed with me. I'll try to correct all the errors coming this week. So, just be flex. I know fic readers are quite critical and I hate stupid errors like that too. I get the frustration! (Hides behind a rock)_


	3. A sudden turn of events

_**A/N:**__ Okay, so I haven't been a real active updater. I know. It's been two weeks since my last update while in fact I'd sworn to myself I would not go without another update longer than a week. So much for my water proof resolution. Apparently it rolled over and died. _

_Anyway moving on. This is a short, brief, probably very confusing update. So I'm gonna throw you a bone here. Let's just say I skipped some vital parts; SG-1 managed to safe some members of SG-3, they're heading back to the gate, and suddenly they're under attack. I'm not going to say anything more, because the things you want to know about this chapter will eventually appear in later chapters.. If that at all makes any sense. So if you like the story, stick with it. It'll all make sense afterwards. _

_There by don't hold me responsible for any immediate grammatical mistakes. I'm just a crazy fan playing with characters she shouldn't be messing with. But if the grammar does concern you. Drop me a note and tell me to stop writing. I will listen, you know! (Smiles evilly) _

_**Rating: **__Some Sam as well as Jack angst in this chapter. And to be on the safe side, PG-13 for violence._

* * *

Chapter 3: A sudden turn of events. 

Sam turned her back to the event horizon as her eyes searched for the Colonel's, his voice demandingly chirping through the radio, attached to her vest.

"Go! Get them the hell out of here! That's an order, Major."

She spotted him, half slouched behind a ditch of some kind, his eyes fixed on the battle that was happening in front of them. His MP-5 taking down every enemy that came within his reach. But they were heavily outnumbered. Dozens of Trivoran's were still coming down the road in a fast pace. Their powerful weapons shooting down all that was around them. It was a miracle they hadn't been hit yet.

As the forceful fire continued her eyes caught sight of Teal'c. His heated face not once faltering under the strain of fire. Turning around again she faced the event horizon her mind filled with doubts. It lay several meters from her hide out and the two surviving members of SG-3.

They curiously looked up at her, wondering why it was taking her so long to obey a direct order. And as though to confirm their thoughts, so did the Colonel. His demanding voice once again echoing through her radio.

"Major! It's no time for a tea party. Move!"

She nodded, aware of the fact that he could not see her from where she was positioned. But nevertheless signed SG-3 to follow on the count of three. She held up three fingers. Casting her surroundings one final glance, she one by one counted down and as she let her last finger drop, she motioned her arm towards the gate. None of the men faltered in their steps as they quickly dashed by her. Both of them safely arrived at the gate, they walked through the event horizon and disappeared.

She knew her orders were to follow them, but doubt lingered as she watched both the Colonel and Teal'c fight against a winning army. She could not leave them. Not even if they managed to get out of it on their own. These were her team mates.

The Colonel must have noticed she hadn't gone back through the gate of shimmering blue. And it was no surprise to her his voice sounded agitated when once again he sounded through her radio and spoke.

"Don't tell me you disobeyed a direct order, Major." His words sounded strained and all the control he normally hold himself in tacked with seemed to have been evaporated as he waited for an answer.

Half hidden behind the DHD she managed to hold up her MP-5 and fired her weapon at an approaching Trivoran. The warrior fell to the ground with a small thud and she knew that was answer enough for the Colonel.

"Damn it, Carter. Are you out of your mind?"

She keyed her radio, her own anger present as the adrenaline coursed through her veins. How could he even suggest she'd leave? They needed back up, or they wouldn't get out of this at all. Her decision was made. If he wanted to report this, fine by her. But she would not leave. No chance in hell.

"Sir, I'm not leaving you behind"

"I gave you a goddamn order Major!"

Intend to go against his blunt fury she was about to answer him when suddenly Teal'c's staff weapon blasted several holes in a nearby tree, probably meant to warn off half a dozen Trivoran's. But they kept on running, only briefly stunned by the destroying effects the Jaffa's weapon had caused.

The Colonel yanked his head towards the Trivoran's. Their number increasing by the minute. His worried look penetrating the stony façade of his vast exterior. And she knew he had made up his mind. He needed her help. Jumping aside in a surprisingly swift tempo she managed to fall at his side. Her eyes making no contact with him whatsoever, as she positioned her weapon and hit her target.

"We'll talk about this when we get back, Major." His anger still present. But she chose to ignore it, convinced she had done the right thing. They needed her.

"O'Neill, we should head back for the gate. More Trivoran's are approaching. I am not sure if their intentions will be gracious."

A smile creped up her face as the Jaffa's humours words hit meaning. Would they be gracious? Her best guess was that they would probably execute them all if they were ever to plead for a quiet surrender. No it was not an option. She looked sideways, studying her superiors expression and at the same time keeping half an eye on two firing Trivoran's rapidly heading their way. But the Colonel merely nodded, keyed his radio and answered the Jaffa.

"Head for the gate, me and Carter will back you up."

"Understood." Came the Jaffa's curt reply and they were off.

To Sam all became a haze after Teal'c had left his position and the Trivoran's opened a double fire. Teal'c easily manoeuvred himself through the field. Firing his weapon at random hitting several Trivoran's and also more trees. A few big branches fell down, one in particular hit three Trivoran's in the face and knocked them to the dirty ground beneath. But a fourth managed to fall back and fired his weapon. The shot penetrated the Jaffa's arm and he let out an agonizing cry of pain.

A cold chill ran up her spine as her eyes flew to Teal'c and the Trivoran who had hit him. She angrily took his assaulter down, hitting the man square in the chest. His surprise grave as he turned around and caught sight of the person who'd successfully managed to shoot him.

His features glittered with confusion as he fell knee down to the ground as though he couldn't believe a female was holding the weapon that had determined his faith. His face fell, his eyes empty and he landed in a puddle of dirt.

A constricted feeling found its way into her gut, It didn't matter how many times she killed a person a feeling of utter repulsions always rippled through her, she quickly brushed it aside, knowing that the person face down, lying in a pool of his own blood wouldn't have hesitated to kill her either and besides that the adrenaline currently running through her veins was more than enough she could handle right now.

The Trivoran's however did not seem to care that yet another person on their side had fallen victim to their enemy. And they kept on running not faltering or watching behind them as their feet crushed the skull and the rest of the now silent remains of the unlucky warrior.

"Teal'c, you okay!?"

Came the Colonel's scream from her side. Her eyes refocusing, taking in her surroundings as she tore them away from the dead.

"I am well O'Neill. I am heading for the gate as we speak."

The velvet blue was still in tacked and Teal'c was already resuming his hike towards the gate. Other attackers on his heels. But his staff weapon managed to ward off most of the warriors that tried to get near him.

"We've got you covered, buddy."

No reply came as the Jaffa disappeared into the event horizon. And she knew he was save. But the same couldn't be said for themselves.

Although the Trivoran's had suffered great loses already, it was nothing compared to the troops that were still heading their way.

She half looked up at the Colonel, watching his slight frown as he turned his gaze towards her. They were in trouble. You needn't be a physic to get that.

Nodding once she knew what she had to do. Retreat as fast as possible. Run for the gate while covering each other's asses and hope for the best.

With one swift movement he signed for her to follow him. Keeping the Trivoran's at bay she went ahead. Partially hiding behind the DHD. The Colonel followed, falling in her steps and heading for the gate all in the blink of an eye. It happened so fast she didn't even notice he'd rushed by her. But when he entered the clearing a sudden fear crept into her gut, and time seemed to freeze as she just looked and could only think of one thing. He was a target, nothing could stop them from hitting him full in the chest whenever they wanted. Shots already passed by her in a sluggish tempo, an agonizing slow motion. And the only thing that ripped through her were flashes of him dying, him falling to the ground, blood all around him. Her being froze, unable to move. Her weapon loose in her hands.

"Carter what are you doing!? Get the hell out of there!"

His voice boomed through her head, her eyes turned towards him. Unable to hide the feelings she knew lay deep within their depths. His gaze bore a look of anger, and concern but most of all surprise. As time still slowly crept forward another shot came from behind her. The Colonel quickly ducked just in time to avoid impact, positioned his weapon, shot and killed yet another warrior.

But she didn't move still frozen by an unfamiliar angst. Fear ripped through her like an invading enemy, poisoning her insides. It was only when she felt him grab the collar of her jacket that time seemed to resume its normal pace.

Yanking her upwards, she practically tripped over her own feet, but hastily corrected the movement. Determined not to show she was trembling, she jerked herself free from his grasp and fled towards the Stargate.

But doubts lay still fresh in her mind and she momentarily stopped, intend on checking if he was still behind her, a firm shove of his hand eased her fleeting doubts and she fell through the event horizon. Too worn out to fight her feelings her knees heavily gave away and she ruthlessly scrapped her hands along the ramp, breathing heavily through her mouth.

Behind her the Colonel stepped through the Gate and came to a halt beside her before he turned his attention towards the room full of airmen and General Hammond's questioning gaze.

"Close that damned Iris." He yelled, almost like an order. But the General did not doubt the Colonel's judgement and nodded up towards the control room.

His hands once more on her collar, pulling her down the ramp. She faintly heard the Iris close behind them, but was more aware of the anger she felt emanating from every nerve in his body. She had gone too far. She knew she had.

He pulled her upwards, his angry face only mere inches away and his dark eyes spewing fire.

"What the hell was that, Major!!?" He yelled. Silencing the mumbles in the room as all eyes turned towards them.

"First you ignore a direct order and then you freeze on me!?" He trailed, his anger briefly

turning back to the same confusion she'd witnessed mere minutes ago.

But then he suddenly let go of her and she stumbled backwards. Her back harshly collided with the railing of the ramp. And a small gasp of pain left her lungs as she rubbed her lower back. No words she could say would make up for her insubordination and she knew it didn't matter. She didn't even know what exactly had happened out there. Only that her emotions had suddenly clouded her ability to think straight and now all that, only sounded like a lousy excuses if she'd said so herself.

"I'm sorry." She spoke. Looking up at him.

"Like hell you are!" He yelled back. Penetrating her defences as a look of disgust crossed his features. She'd seen him like this before, but he rarely turned his anger towards her. And she found she didn't really like the experience much.

"I said I was sorry!" She more firmly stated this time. Pushing herself up from the railing. Her barriers protectively pulled into place.

"I don't give a rat's ass if you're sorry, what you did out there was unacceptable! I want to know why you did it! And what the hell makes you - "

"Colonel!! That's quite enough!"

O'Neill swiftly turned, his attention pulled towards the demanding words of General Hammond and it only took him a second to realize that all the eyes in the gate room were intently focused upon him and Major Carter. He dropped his arm, noticing he had furiously been pointing it at the gate while screaming at her. And stepped backwards.

"What is the meaning of this, Colonel?" Hammond demanded. Wanting to know why two of his best officers were having such an unprofessional discussion in front of a couple of confused looking nurses and half a dozen airmen. But in that brief moment of realization O'Neill had decided that going further into the subject would only get him into more trouble. Composing himself he turned back to Carter.

"Report to the infirmary." He ordered his words sounding sharp but less hard than moments before. She only nodded, hastily climbing down the ramp and unclasping her pack as she disappeared out of sight.

Raking a hand over his face he climbed down himself and came to a halt in front of the General. Hammond still guardedly looked up at him, demanding an answer of some kind. Jack knew he couldn't provide one just yet. And he lightly addressed the man. Hoping to god he would get the point.

"General. How's Teal'c? Daniel safe too?" His concern was genuine. The last time he had seen Daniel, he was being carried away by SG-11. Cursing words, Jack didn't even know the archaeologist knew the meaning off.

"They're both doing well, Dr. Fraiser is taking care of them as we speak, they're going to make a full recovery."

"Good." His reply was short, awaiting Hammond's further instructions. But silence was all the answer the Colonel got as Hammond's eyes still remained indifferent, pondering what exactly he'd just witnessed between SG-1's 2IC and her commanding officer.

"Debrief tomorrow morning at 0800." He finally gave in but not before adding.

"But first report to the infirmary." The Colonel nodded, already making his way out of the gate room and heading for the corridor.

"And Colonel." Jack turned back. "After Dr. Fraiser has given you and Major Carter a clean bill of health I want a word with the two of you in my office. Understood?"

A reluctant smile graced the Colonel's face and he curtly nodded his head.

"Understood, General." He answered briskly not at all looking forward to the moment. He didn't know what had gotten into Carter, but that look on her face, had told him more than he wanted to think off right now. It scared the crap out of him and he knew her confusion was as vast as his. Her eyes had bared a look of panic, a penetrating sorrow that had turned inwards and had caused her momentarily to freeze. He'd seen it in other men before, men whom had served under him. Men whose life's had been in innumerable dangers. Men who couldn't handle the strain. Broken men.

But Carter was none of the above. Carter was a strong and independent soldier and a damn good scientist, One who fought every inch of the way and had saved the lives of numerous people on countless occasion. Carter could not break.

But as he was making his way down to the infirmary a little voice inside his head kept nagging and expecting the worst; _What had happened out there?_ He couldn't answer that question. He'd have to ask her. But after his blunt outburst, asking her anything right now felt wrong. It had been highly unprofessional of him but his own fears had gotten the better of him as the memory of her unresponsiveness at the Trivoran's hand, crept back into his mind. God damn it. They would have killed her if he hadn't gone back for her.

The thought left him senseless for the briefest of moments. And he quickly shook it from his mind. He could not think like that, she was alive, maybe a little bruised by his handling of her. But nevertheless breathing and down at the infirmary, probably getting shots and numerous descriptions from the petite little doctor who watched over their health like a hawk. And if something was wrong with Carter he knew Fraiser could look through her impenetrable shields.

* * *

_A little extra A/N:__ Okay so I made a huge mistake in chapter 2, saying SG-1 was using P-90's for defence, while in fact they hadn't even started using P-90's before season four. So I magically turned them into MP-5's in this chapter and am changing my mistake in the previous chapter as we speak. Hope this detail didn't catch your eye. crosses fingers _

_Oh and just to be sounding enormously childish. Reviews please (Puppy dog eyes) I breathe, eat and live of them. So don't let me die! Even if you've got something negative to say, shoot! I always want to improve my writing. _


End file.
